Bugs/Glitches
In the online version of the game, there are numerous glitches, the following is a list of them:: Golden Crow If your opponent has Red Night out No Mercy will not re-activate. It also won't activate against foes like Tauromacis or Seacle even though Red Night will. When used as an item it shows the wrong attack values. Ex: if you do Tricky shot with a Red Slain buff it will show 60 damage but do only 50. 20 + 20 + 10 = 50. Also it adds the values rather than multiplies. Ex: Tricky Shot + 2 Gold Crows shows 60 damage. It actually does 80. 20 *2 = 40 * 2 = 80. Emerald Earrings Only one copy of Emerals Earrings will activate per item used no matter how many copies you have out. So oyu will only draw one card even if you have four out. Serpent's Tongue Will not activate against Tauromacis or Seacle. Knowledge is Power *Knowledge Is Power: The card effect says, "Search your deck for a tactic card, reveal it...", but in the game it is not shown to your opponent. Exp Gain *Your EXP gain is not updated after a match unless you lose or exit to the lobby. Level Glitch *Upon starting a new match, it still shows you as the level you defeated your opponent on. For example, if you were "Level 40", it shows you "Level 40" instead of "Level 10" at the beginning of the match, until you level up or any other character action. Icon Mismatch *The icon for Equip and Monster are switched around when playing a card in the game. Pink Teddy *Pink Teddy: When being summoned, the card is displayed as "Pink Taddy" instead. It has also been known to show "Pink Tanny". Move Glitch *If you do a move on your turn, sometimes the window from that move will stay, meaning you cannot do other moves such as tactics, summoning, etc. and will have to waste an entire turn. *If your opponent does a move, sometimes the window will not appear for you to level up, use a tactic, etc. meaning that you will not be able to do things such as tactics, summoning, etc and will have to lose an entire turn. Fixed 8/16/09 *Green Trixter: Green Trixter's Sting ability, instead of dealing 10 damage, does its current attack value 8/18/09 *Cerebes: The game will freeze whenever you use Cerebes to attack. *Search window won't scroll: When playing cards like Pull or Knowledge Is Power if you have more then 9 cards possible to search from the scroll bar won't allow you to look through the rest of the possible choices. *Using Easy Shot with Stormwind causes game to freeze 8/19/09 *Cannot attack Lorang using Tactic cards. *Destroying Tauromacis using Stone Golem or Pepe does not give 40 character damage. *Items disappear when the game disonnects after creating a trade post. *Blue Nightfox does not function according to the description on card.